Code Lyoko: Xana's Redemption
by Chamberlin
Summary: Xana launches an attack that affects, not just their world, but OUR world also. A young Boy must help the original gang defeat Xana once again...If Xana doesn't have his way first...
1. Introduction on Story

This story is basiclly Code Lyoko, but expanded. I've/plan to expand this story by adding Gundam Wing and The Boondocks To the story so far and who knows what will come along next, its just whatever come to mind. So I hope you enjoy it and any Advice and stuff is welcome.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: So it Begins

Chapter two: **So it begins**...

It was late after noon on Monday, a solo military soldier traveled the arid ground of what was known as Sin City, Las Vegas, was now known only as "Chaos Vegas." Instead of its beautiful, neon glowing casino lights, it was a city of effected and destruction torn. The air was usually smoke filled from fires burning that were untended to, becasue the rest of the world was in a frenzy to try and help eachother out without the means of military help. Las vegas was just another place affected like all the others were, it just looked like it had been through about 50 world wars in one day. few months since the destruction of Xana was released, and Vegas looked like a deserted ghost city. The military soldier was putting his life at risk, being out in the open, by himself with the look that was lost for them, but this didn't matter to him, he was determined to help anyone.

The soldier cam across a middle aged man, he was clearly dead, hanging over an electrical wire, above a wall just under it. The soldier climbed up it and carfully pulled the man's body down and carfully down to the dead grass ground below. Just as he got down a fire truck pulled up on the street infront of him, and out stepped a very large man with a steroid muscal build. He had a tattoo on the side of his face but no hair, he looked no older than 25. (for a general idea of what he looks use this; http/i4. photobucket. com/albums/ y133/Chamberlin/Rp20Stuffs/ napalm99.jpg ) He strolled over to the soldier, his expression plain.The soldier nodded,"Hey, this area is pretty bad, thanks for your help, best we-- ARGGHH!" the soldier yelled, as the man grabbed the soldier around the throat so fast and powerful, it was hard to even see. The man lifted the soldier off the ground, holding him in the air by his throat, sufficating him. The soldier kicked and squirmed trying to get free but slowly feel into the shadow of death, and remained motionless. The huge man dropped the soldier on the ground, where he fell down next to the dead middle aged man on the dead grass ground.

A young teenage carmaled skinned male(which is me) saw the ordeal a few feet from the man. He ran over and started shouting at the man about why he did that, while the enormous man climbed back into the fire truck. The man looked won at the young boy for a second, his pupils very strange looking, but a second later, he grabbe dthe boy by the collar of his black hooded shirt. For a second the boy thought he was going to end up like the soldier on the ground, surley the man could do it, he was adleast 4 times the boy's size, and pretty much strength, but instead of killing him, he lifted the boy into the truck and tossed him in the back seat of the fire truck. Closing the door, the man made the truck pull off," Youll be safe." was what the man said in a robotic-like voice to the young boy in the back. The boy didn't say anything but thought about the mans eyes...They fuzzled in and out of focus, like static on a tv..They looked like something he had seen before...Something on T.V., on a network called Cartoon Network or something...Last time he saw someone with thoes kind of eyes..they were--

The truck came to a screeching stop infront of a house about two stories high, this broke his train of thought to a stop. The gigantic man got out the truck, opened the back door of the truck and grabbed the boy, pulling him out. He ushed the boy roughly by his upper arm to the front of the house, which was painted a dull ugly grey, opened the dirty white large front door and thrusted him inside the house.The man closed the door behind the boy and made a clicking sound that was sure to mean that he locked it, but how? wasn't it vise versa, that you had to lock the door from inside. This theroy was proven different when he attempted to try and open the door, jerking and pulling hard, turnign the knob, but no luck at all. Sighing angrily, he turned his back on the door and looked at where he was, which was clearly the iving room of the house, due to the ugly matching grey furniture, and a glass table that was just as dull as the house, and painting that look a gazillion years old, not for what was just panted on them, but the dust build up too, it was thick as rubber glue! The boy shook his head in disgust at how someone could live in this dump everyday.

Just as he looked down the hall infront of him, a pretty middle aged woman walked into the room from a swinging door in the hall from the left. She jumped alittle from seeing him there and smiled to cover her shock. " oh Dear, you scared me there."she said in a breathless, cheerful voice. The boy raised an eyebrow and said,Uh..Sorry?" in a annoyed sort of voice. The woman didn't seem to notice it as she waved her hands, as if the subject wasn't important,"Oh dont worry about it Dear. Anyway, me and my husband are housing kids until they can reunite with their family's, we were lucky enough to have this house still standing from what happened...Anyway dear, qucik overview of the house, bathrooms and bedrooms are down that hall to my right, theres more rooms upstairs, the kitchen, den, and dining area are just behind me down this hall." She finished with a smile. The boy nodded and put on a fake yawn,"im very tired, i think ill get some sleep." he said, making a big yawn and covering his mouth. The woman nodded and hurried off to the kitchen , dissappearing behind the swinging door once again. The boy rolled his eyes, he wasn't near tired, he was gonna find a way out of this place. He walked down the hall where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. Every door was open except the last door on the right side. Just as he looked at this door, the woman called to him,"Oh yes dear, theres a boy in the last room down the hall...He's a bit messed in the head...Best to avoid him." This puzzled him but he thought nothing of it. He looked in every room and bathroom that was open, and every window was too small or boarded up. He frowned and figured he should try upstairs but just as he was about to, he heared moving around in the last room. Curiosity getting the best of him he walk over to the door.

Figuring he'd be able to handle someone that tried to attack him because of his size and because of his strength, he decided he was going to go in. Placing his hand on the door knob, he turned it slowly and pushed it open. what he saw made his eyes go wide and his mouth slwoly fall open...This wasn't real...This couldn't be real...It was stange and odd indeed...in fact, thats who he was looking at!

"Odd?"


	3. Chapter 3: A world apartReally

**Aurthor's Note: Sorry if some of this isn't correct or anything, im just writing out what came to me in a dream. Enjoy, and please review, i love getting reviews, good or bad, so ill know to keep writing this story or not**.

Chapter Three: A world apart...Really

Yes, Odd Delarobia(sorry if thats spelled wrong), The hair, The purple clothes, the yellow shoes, the blonde hair with a purple patch in the middle, it was indeed him. Only thing about him though, Odd didn't look like a cartoon character anymore. He wasn't flat like on the show, or 3-D cartoon looking like on Lyoko, in fact, he looked like a real human being, normal skin and everything. "Uhh..Yeah, and who are you wise guy?" Odd asked, getting up from one of two bunks in the room."I'm..I'm Mykoul..Are you..Are you real?" Mykoul asked, still not believing his eyes of Odd's physical presence.

"As real as I was when I was born...Why are you lookin' at me like that huh?" Odd said, folding his arms over his chest. Clearly he didn't like for this Mykoul kid to be looking at him like he was crazy, everyone in this dumb house already did enough of that.Mykoul crossed the room and sat on the bunk across from Odd's, still staring at him with shock and amazment. Thinking of how he should answer, he figured he should just tell the truth, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"Well Odd... I've really only seen you on T.V." Mykoul said, feeling kinda stupid for saying it. Odd raised an eyebrow and unfolded his arms, tilting his head to the side alittle," Well..Ive always wanted to be a get T.V. star..But I didn't know I was already one."Odd said in that familiar joking voice everyone knew. "I've been watching you for a while." Mykoul's mouth said without him actually wanting to say it. Odd gave him that,'Are-you-some-kind-of-sicko?' ,"That sounds like a pervert to me." Odd said, a little edge in his voice. Mykoul realized how pervish that did sound and waved his arms around infront of him, signaling thats not what he ment at all. " No no, I mean, I use to watch you and the others battle Xana." Mykoul said, wondering is that would sound any better, but Odd's eyes lite up and he sat next to Mykoul," You serious? you know about Xana too!" Odd asked, finally getting a good hope in his gut that Mykoul wasn't just pulling his leg.

Mykoul nodded," Yeah, he a ticked off supercomputer trying to take everything over, and you, Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita fight and stop him, isn't that right?" Mykoul finished, looking at Odd.This was just to good for Odd, every since he got here, no one believed he was really Odd and not some dressed up halloween person. They thought he was brainless for telling the story everyone knew, or adleast thought, wasn't true, not even when Xana attacked their worlds. "So you really believe Xana did this Myke?" Odd asked curiously.Mykoul nodded again and looked at the ugly dull roof of the room, remembering when it started.

"I remember watching the show one day, it was 10 minutes into it then Xana launched an attack, no i thought it was part of the show, till my T.V. blew up. It was brand new, so I figured must have been a shortage or something, but next thing I know, it sounds like a freakin' war is going on outside." Mykoul said, shaking his head as he recited the day to Odd. " I managed to stay safe and alive, but i haven't really seen anyone I know. I figured they all pretty much split somewhere else. So i was on my own..Thats when i came across that huge steroid guy. I could tell by his eyes that he was--" Odd finished the sentence for him,"possessed.. By Xana." Mykoul nodded," But how'd you get into this world Odd? wouldn't Xana want you all to be far from him when he's trying for total domination?" Mykoul asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

Odd just shrugged," I dunno, maybe Xana wants some kind of challenge from us..Not sure really..All I remember is waking up here after being sucked into some kind of portal with Ulrich..Quess Xana wants me as prisoner 'cause i can't get out this place." Odd said, elbowing the bunk bed pole, making a dull "Ting" sound. "One question Myke. How were you able to see me and my pals rough it out with Xana?" Odd asked, the thought running through his head.

Myke smiled at this,"Im glad you asked, its all on here. One of the things that didn't manage to explode when Xana attacked." and pulling out a tape from his hoodie pocket. He didn't know why he brought it with him but he see's now it was a good idea, even though he had no idea he'd have a run in with someone actually from it. Luckily there was a small T.V and VCR in the room, probably to keep Odd busy from the other people in the house because there wasnt a TV in the other rooms, not even the living room. Both of the boy's got up and crossed over to the T.V.,turned it on and inserted the tape.

The tape showed a few episodes from Season one, and Season two of the hit series on Cartoon Network. Odd watched with wide eyes and an open mouth, occasonially commenting on how cool he looked downing a Move on lyoko, and laughing at some things he hadn't known, such as what ulrich usually says about Yumi, and stuff like that.It showed all the way up to the finally attack from Xana, a bright white light, then into static. Odd turned off the T.V. Ejected the tape and gave it back to Mykoul, still collecting all of what he just saw, it was truely amazing. "Xana just had to put me here...It's the getaway place ive always wanted." Odd said sarcastically, and they both laughed.

"So Odd, do you knwo where the others are?" Mykoul asked, pocketing the tape, and looking at Odd, who shrugged and answered,"Not exactly, this place is different from where I lived." Odd walked over to the bed and reached under the pillow and retreived his mobile phone. Mykoul went over to look over Odd shoulder, thats when he realized how short Odd wasn't. Odd usually always seemed the shortest in the gang on the show but right now, Mykoul was 6'2 and Odd looked to be adleast 5'9. Pressing a button on his phone, Odd made a green screen come up on the face of his phone."Jeremie put GPS's in our mobiles in case we were in any trouble and we had to find eachother." Odd explained,"Theres Yumi, Ulrich is up here, And Jeremie is next to us." Odd said, pointing to a little icon of his screen as he pressed a button on his phone, each icon showing an image and the name of his friends.

Mykoul looked closer and realized they weren't in the same area, all of them were in different states." Lets see...Ulrich's in Utah, Yumi's In New Mexico, and Jeremies in Arizona... What the hell was Xana thinking when he did this?" Mykoul said, a frown on his face. Odd turned off the phone,"well i guess Xana figured us out yet again." Odd said, sitting down and shaking his head, Mykoul sitting across from him."He knows that when me and my buds are together, we usually stop him, but he wanted to make sure we hard it hard this time." Odd said said sadly, looking at the ugly wood flooring.

"Odd, listen, im gonna help you and the other's put a stop to Xana. Me and You are gonna go round up the Gang, and we are gonna show what Xana gets for messin with us!" Michael said in a encouraging voice, standing up,"You with me?" He said, looking down at Odd, who looked up at him, a grin sliding across his face. Slaping 5 and gripping his new friends hand, Odd agreed," I am!". Both of them grinned at eachother for a few seconds, before mykoul spoke, "Alright, First we need to break out of here, find some stuff, and we are going on a road tri--" He was cut off by a girls voice shouting, a voice that Odd and and code Lyoko fan would recognize. Odd dashed over to the doorway,"It's...Sissy?"


End file.
